


Eva the little shit

by French_Toast_XD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex hates Eva, Alex is an Oblivious puppy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eva is a flirt, Eva is trying to get in Alex's pants, F/F, Kidnapping, Maggie knows what's up and doesn't like it one bit, Rape Aftermath, Smut, YUP Eva is back anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: Eva leaned down again kissed down Alex´s neck"Eva get off of me! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Alex tried to pull herself up, only to have Eva straddle her hipsEva slid her hands to Alex's waist and squeezed ¨Damn Maggie. Lucky girl¨ Eva smirkedAlex pushed her hands away and sat up completely and pushed Eva back causing the girl to fall off the bed“ You're not even drunk?!” Alex got off the bed and pulled out her phone “I can't believe I actually tried to help you. I TRIED TO HELP YOU AND YOU TRY TO RAPE ME?!” Alex yelled as she dialed Maggie





	1. Friendly Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy :) *none of these characters belong to me*

Alex woke up abruptly and took in her surroundings aaaaaaaaand.......she was still at work......in her office......and Eva was there.....laughing.

Alex didn't even have the energy to yell at her.

"What do you want Eva? Why are you here?" Alex asked tiredly 

"Well we were checking lab results, or did you just magically forget when you fell asleep on me talking (which was extremely rude by the way) to you" Eva snapped

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Alex asked 

"Cause you talk less when you sleep which is better for me" Eve lied (she would never admit she found it kind of cute when Alex was tired)

"So are you mad about me falling asleep or not?" Alex was still half sleep

" A little of both" Eva smiled 

"Confusing as usual, basic Eva Reya" Alex rolled her eyes, then closed them and leaned back in her chair

"Anyways, i'm here because you're incapable of doing your job when you're sleepy" Eva laughed

Alex sighed "Here we go" Alex opened her eyes and sat up

"But you can't do it when your fully awake either, so I guess you're just bad at your job in general" Eva spat

"Just one day Eva, one goddamn day is all I ask for" Alex sigh

"That's what I say when you keep running YOUR mouth, and do I ever get it, sure the hell don't!" Eva yelled  
"You could always LEAVE!" Alex yelled back

"Now where's the fun it that" Eva winked 

"Asshole" Alex combed her fingers through her hair 

"Asswipe" Eva smirked

"Dick"

"Crybaby"

"Fuckhead"

"Whipped" Eva said with a cough

"FUCK YOU! I'M NOT WHIPPED YOU ASSHOLE!" Alex stood up and pointed at Eva

Eva stood up too "You are too whipped, don't think I didn't notice how it took Hank 2 weeks to get you out of the office, but it took Maggie all of 2 minutes to get you out of here, so sit your ass back in that chair and except that your whipped as fuck! I'll wait" Eva looked at her expectantly 

Alex sat down with a pout on her face and her arms crossed

"You know one day you're gonna come up missing, and YOU KNOW WHAT NO ONE IS GONNA ASK WHERE YOU WENT CAUSE NO ONE IS GONNA MISS YOUR ASS!" Alex yelled slapping her hands on the table

"You will" Eva winked again and it threw Alex off a bit

"Stop winking at me you damn weirdo" Alex put her feet up on the desk

"Anyways I-" Eva was cut off 

"Why are you still here again" Alex asked

"Yeah and I'M the asshole" Eva rolled her eyes then walked up to the desk

"Yeah you are, what the hell are you doing, I don't need you any closer to me, I'm losing brain cells just looking at you, I don't need you any closer, I feel like i'm getting dumber by the second"

"You BITCH!" Eva threw the folder she was holding at Alex 

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WON'T LEAVE MY DAMN OFFICE" Alex Yelled and took her feet off the desk

" I AM HERE FOR WORK!" Eva sighed and rolled her eyes

"Well then, get the shit done and leave" Alex threw the folder back at her

"You know what?" Eva said

"What Eva? What could it possibly be now?" Alex asked annoyed beyond explanation

"You, me, sparing room in five" Eva picked up the file "before I kick your ass in this office, and we both lose our jobs" Eva kicked the desk

"BITCH PLEASE!" Alex laughed so hard her eyes started watering "you couldn't kick my ass even if you life depended on it. OH MAN I wish your life depended on it it!"

"OK prove it, meet me in the workout room in five then" Eva smirked "If you don't show up then I know you're all talk and your a pussy" Eva stuck out her tongue

"You're on, I've been waiting to kick you ass for a while now" Alex said proudly

"We'll see" Eva said confidently as she started to shut the door 

"We sure the hell will" Alex crossed her arms as the door shut

Eva moved down the hallway as she moved into the locker room to change. As she was changing she started to think: "Damn, Alex sparring with me? She won't give anyone the time of day. Damn she really must hate me, I think I can change that" Eva smiled to herself "Damn I might get my ass kicked if I can't stay focused. I mean Alex may be a pain in the ass but that doesn't mean one can't be attracted to her. That damn Maggie Sawyer is gonna be a problem though, she's got Alex wrapped around her little finger, and it's not like it's one sided, Maggie looks at Alex like she's a full course meal ready to devour, and I can't blame her cause DAMN! Alex does a number of things that just sets my body on fire, 1: When she plays with her hair 2: When she sticks her tongue out while she works 3: That GLARE! I just live for that glare, it makes her look so sexy and I just wanna take her wherever she stands or bend her over a damn table and make her scream MY name, but that damn brunette was in my way "

"Definitely gonna have to do something about that Maggie Sawyer chick" Eva said out loud

"Do what about me?" A voice called from across the room and then Maggie walked around the corner and looked at Eva confused

"Well shit, speaking of the devil" Eva thought to herself


	2. Mine Not Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva has a "friendly" talk with Maggie ;)

"What do you mean get rid of that "Maggie Sawyer chick" what did I do to you?" Maggie asked 

"Nothing you're just in my way" Eva said boldly 

"Of what?" Maggie squinted her eyes trying to understand 

"Of someone" Eva said as she pulled her shirt over her head and put on a workout one 

"Someone?" Maggie was confused 

"My gosh you ask a lot of questions" Eva rolled her eyes 

"Well shit, someone says they need to get rid of you, and you get curious" Maggie was genuinely confused and starting to get irritated 

"OF ALEX MAGGIE ALEX!" Eva sighed 

"Of Alex.........of.....Alex.....oooooh! What the hell! You two hate each other! 

"Well she hates me but it's not mutual, but I know one thing that should be mutual, being single" Eva turned at sat on the bench 

"So you're telling me....you like MY girlfriend?" Maggie asked

"Damn "detective" maybe someone needs to fill that spot you're off your game" Eva laughed 

"Can you not" Maggie said monotonously

"Anyways I have to spar with her in a couple seconds so please.....move along" Eva waved

"We're not done talking, and you not sparring with my girlfriend, that's completely out of the question" Maggie felt like she was on fire 

"Why do you keep saying "MY" like you own her" Eva asked "It's kind of annoying"

Maggie scoffed "She's mine, and I am her's, that's how it works" 

Eva laughed "okay tiger" she mumbled under her breath 

"I'm serious stay away from her, what's your problem why don't you have boundaries, I mean it can't be a foreign concept, look where we work" Maggie spat 

"I want what I want" Eva bit her lip "and I usually get it" 

Maggie looked her like she was crazy 

"What the hell is wrong with you" Maggie was pissed off

Eva stood up and walked closer to Maggie

"Look, here's the thing" Eva clapped her hands together "Alex is hot, as you've noticed, and hot people you know.....they can't be tied down, they need to migrate to the next, and I'm pretty sure you're not ready to settle either so...." Eva raised her eyebrow 

"First, you don't even know me, second, yes Alex is hot I'm aware, and third, THAT SHIT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Maggie yelled 

"Well it is what it is" Eva shrugged and sat back down 

Maggie's blood was boiling and it was almost getting towards impossible to not strangle the girl sitting in front of her

"Alex is not just some cheap hoe that you fuck and move on, she's a good person and you're a piece of shit, so this is your last warning stay away from Alex or I'M GONNA BE THE ON KICKING YOUR ASS GOT IT?!"

"Maggie hun, I think I've made it pretty clear that you don't intimidate me hun, and if I wanted to fuck Alex and be done I would've done it already" Eva laughed "I wanna take my time Eva winked "make her scream so loud it's the only thing Supergirl can hone in on" Eva threw a smirk at Maggie 

Maggie has had it, she picked up Eva by the collar and slammed her into the locker 

Just as Maggie was about to punch, the door flew opened and Alex walked in 

"MAGGIE!" Alex ran over to Maggie 

"Maggie stop! You'll get fired" Alex softly reached up and put her hand around Maggie's fist 

Maggie had a fire in her eyes that honest to GOD gave her the chills, but she had to at least TRY and calm her down 

"Maggie please, for me?"

Maggie looked at Alex then back to Eva (who had the biggest grin on her face)

"You should listen to YOUR girl detective" Eva spat

"Nope that's it" Maggie said before she punched her 

"MAGGIE!"Alex tried to get between the two girls 

Maggie punched Eva in the stomach twice before Eva lunges forward and grabs Maggie by the waist and tackles her to the ground 

Eva punched Maggie in the face then put her hands around her throat 

"EVA GET THE HELL OFF!" Alex ran over to them and grabbed Eva by the shirt and threw her on the floor 

Before Alex had the chance to say anything Maggie was on back over to Eva

Maggie was on her knees and Eva was trying to stand up, so Maggie swept her leg under her to make her fall

"Ow! You bitch!" Eva yelled

Maggie got on top of her and started punching her anywhere that was open

Alex ran over and rapped her arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her off, and turned around so Eva couldn't get to her

Alex let go of Maggie and turned around towards Eva

"STOP DAMMIT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Alex yelled 

She turned towards Maggie and found her face in the same state as Eva's, bloody nose cuts everywhere 

"What in the hell happened?!" She asked the both of them as she held Maggie's face 

They both started yelling and talking over each other

"I'm definitely up for a round 2 if you are" Eva winked 

Maggie tried to get around Alex, but Alex had a firm grip on her shoulders 

"STOP IT YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE 15 YEAR OLDS!" Alex yelled 

"Now one of you, AND I MEAN ONE AND ONE ONLY OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!" Alex stood in the middle just in case and stood sideways so she could see them both

"Nothing" They said in unison because when it came down to it, it was more embarrassing to talk about  it than anything 

"Excuse me what do you mea-" Eva started putting her stuff into her bag 

"I gotta go, um.....I'll catch you around Alex" Eva felt, a little bad for what she had done, but in the end she knew what she wanted, and that was Alex, and she wasn't gonna stop until that fantasy became reality 

"Good talk Maggie.....but nothing has changed, I get what I want" Eva said over her shoulder 

"Now I'M gonna kill that bitch" Maggie rolled her eyes and sat down 

"Maggie talk to me what happened?" Alex sat down and looked at Maggie 

Maggie's heart broke a little bit when she saw the worried look on Alex's face, but she couldn't really focus when her body was on fire like the way it was so she looked at her feet

"Maggie?" Alex put her hand on Maggie's cheek so she could turn her face towards her

When she turned her face, all she saw was those big beautiful brown eyes, with tears on the edge, on the brink of falling 

Alex knew that Maggie only cried when she was genuinely mad, not sad, not happy, but when she was so mad that she could hardly breathe kind of anger 

"Mags" Alex couldn't stand seeing her like this, the tears falling from Maggie's face made her own come running down "I'm so sorry I should of-"

"No Alex this isn't your fault at all, and I know that mind of your's is cooking up some kind of reason for it to be, so stop, that's why you've always been a better per-" Alex cut her off

"Maggie" Alex warned

"Okay Danvers, I got it, sometimes I feel like I'm ugh" Maggie put her head in her hands "what the hell am I doing?"

"Alex I'm so sorry" Maggie wiped her eyes and sat up and looked at Alex 

"Maggie please tell me what happened" Alex probably didn't even want to know, but she still wanted to ask in case Maggie wanted to talk about it 

Maggie brought her hands up and put one on Alex's cheek and one behind her neck

"You wanna talk about it?" Alex wispered against Maggie's lips 

Maggie just kisses her

"OK I trust you" Alex says

Maggie rubs Alex's cheek with her thumb 

"Can we go home?" Maggie asked 

"Yeah, let's go" Alex pecked Maggie on the lips then stood up and offered her a hand 

Maggie took it and they walked out of the DEO to the car

Maggie got in the seat and winced at the pain in her side, maybe Eva got her better than she thought 

Alex got in the driver's seat of the SUV and put her seat belt on

The drive home was silent 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was crazy, Next chapter will be up soon, it'll get better guys I'm not gonna make this depressing I swear lol :)


	3. What the hell Maggie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :] (I know you're thinking "damn stop making it longer" ok ok I'll stop)

Alex walked in the door with Maggie following close behind her. Maggie walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of burboun

Alex walked up behind her and took the bottle, putting on top of the fridge 

Maggie turned and glared at her

"What do you need a drink for Mags? It's time to go to sleep" Alex asked 

"Yes mom." Maggie rolled her eyes and walked to the bedroom 

Alex walked to the dresser and started pulling out clothes 

"I'm going to take a bath" Alex walked into the bathroom and shut the door 

Maggie sat down on the bed and started to get lost in her thoughts 

"What the hell is up with that Eva chick" she thought to herself

Thinking of Eva made her skin crawl. Thinking back, the girl had no filter, no regard for Alex's personal space, and was constantly stealing long glances at her. 

"How could I have been so stupid?" Maggie asked herself 

Maggie stood up and started to take off her jacket wincing again 

When she managed to get down to her underwear she looked down and started to see dark patches forming on her ribs and stomach 

She looked towards the bathroom then back at her ribs and sat down on the bed 

"Alex is gonna kill me" Maggie said to herself 

\--------------------------

Alex settled herself in the bath tub and rested her head on the back of the tub 

She didn't realize the door opened 

Maggie sat down next to the tub 

"Hey babe" Maggie wispered 

Alex nearly jumped out of the water 

"Jesus Christ Maggie" Alex put a hand over her vibrating heart 

"Sorry" Maggie laughed 

Maggie stood up slowy keeping her eyes locked with Alex's 

Alex's jaw dropped 

"MAGGIE WHAT THE HELL!" Alex yelled 

"It's not as bad as it looks bad" Maggie defended 

"It doesn't matter Maggie, you're hurt" Alex folded her arms 

"Oh gosh you're such a mom" Maggie started to take off her bra 

"What're you doing?" Alex asked 

"What does it look like? I'm getting in" Maggie took off her underwear and stepped closer to the tub 

"Uh" Alex was speechless. Her and Maggie had been dating for a while but the sight of Maggie's naked body never got old 

"Like what you see Danvers?" Maggie smirked and Alex turned red, turning her head away 

Maggie rolled her eyes "scoot up" Maggie said stepping up to the tub 

"I don't think so, if you're joining, you're sitting in the front thank you very much" Alex folded her arms again 

"Well I can always pull you out of the tub entirely and take it for myself" Maggie folded her arms this time "I've done it before'

"You're an ass" Alex sat back closing her eyes "but not that much of one to pull me out of my OWN bath" "I'll give it to you, last time it was your's, but this is mine"

"Suit yourself" Maggie reached into the water and grabbed Alex's arms and heaved her up out of the water 

"MAGGIE!" Maggie turned her around and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her out of the tub 

She moved Alex to the side and climed into the tub. Moving herself to the back of the tub 

"Now get in" Maggie smiled looking at Alex's dripping form "or don't, I'm enjoying the view anyways"

"You're such ass Maggie" Alex grabbed a towel to cover herself 

"Don't be like that babe, get in" Maggie patted the water

Alex glared at her 

"Please" Maggie threw her the signature head tilt and smiled 

"Ugh" Alex scoffed and put the towel on the counter 

She walked up to the tub and climbed in sitting in between Maggie's legs 

Maggie sat up and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist 

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Maggie smirked 

"I hate you" Alex rolled her eyes 

Maggie kissed her neck "No you don't"

"Anyways we-" Maggie cut her off 

"Say you love me" Maggie laughed pinching Alex's side 

"Okay okay I love you, now please stop pinching me" Alex laughed 

Maggie kissed her shoulder 

"We need to talk you know that right?" Alex asked 

"Mhm" Maggie kiss down the back of Alex's neck 

Alex wiggled in her arms "Maggie I'm serious"

Maggie trailed her fingers down Alex's stomach "later" she wispered as she sucked on Alex's earlobe 

Alex shivered at the feeling of Maggie's hands sliding lower and lower 

"We have to talk about it sometime" Alex said breathlessly 

"Not now" Maggie slid her fingers in between Alex's folds and found her clit 

Alex started to lean forward, hands grabbing for the sides of the tub 

The arm wrapped around her pulled her backwards to lean against Maggie and Alex rested her head on Maggie's shoulder, breathing starting to become uneven 

Maggie bit on Alex's earlobe again "I'm gonna take my time if you don't mind" Maggie wispered in her ear as she pinched Alex's clit, making her hips rock forward 

"Fuck Maggie" Alex bit on her hand to suppress a moan 

"Move you hand, I wanna hear you babe" Maggie bit Alex's shoulder 

Maggie started to quicken her pace 

She watched Alex's eyes flicker shut and start to unravel 

"That's my girl" Maggie kissed down her neck as Alex let go soft moans "but I'm gonna need you to be a little more vocal than that" 

Maggie put more pressure on her clit and started rubbing faster 

"Oh my god Maggie!" Alex moaned and grabbed Maggie's arm

"There we go" Maggie kept the same pace leaving open mouthed kisses up and down Alex's neck 

"I'm gonna- oh my gosh-" Alex stuttered

"That's right babe, cum for me" Maggie wispered in her ear 

Alex's climax ripped through her body causing her to tense up against Maggie 

Maggie kept rubbing until Alex rode out her orgasm she slowly let her hand come to a stop 

"We.....are still gonna talk Margaret" Alex said breathlessly 

"I know, just......not now" Maggie got out of the tub and offered her hand to Alex 

Alex took her hand and stepped out of the tub 

Maggie walked over and grabbed their towels, she walked over to Alex and put one down as Alex reached for it 

"Really?" Alex asked monotonously 

"I got it" Maggie winked and walked towards Alex 

"We're still gonna talk Maggie, I know you're trying to avoid it" Alex pointed her finger at her

Maggie wrapped her in the towel and pulled her to her "I know babe....give me time ok?" 

"Ok" Alex pecked Maggie on the lips and Maggie chased them 

"Danvers you're such a tease" Maggie pouted 

"Well that's what you get for being an ass, and pulling me out of my OWN bath" Alex walked into the room 

"You left your clothes in here" Maggie pointed out 

"I'm aware" Alex smirked as she dropped her towel 

Maggie nearly tackled her on to the bed 

Maggie crawled over Alex and started kissing at her neck

Alex flipped them over and straddled Maggie's hips 

Just as Alex leaned down a phone started ringing 

"Ugh, of course" Alex started to get up, but Maggie pulled her back down

"Ignore it" Maggie laughed 

"You know I can't babe, it could be work" Alex pulled herself up 

"Better not be" Maggie sat up 

Alex walked towards her bag and pulled out her phone

"It's not, it's Eva" Alex look down at her phone confused 

"How the hell did she get your phone number Danvers?" Maggie crossed her arms angrily 

Alex held her hands up in surrender "I honest to God don't know" 

Maggie fell backwards on the bed and threw a pillow on her face 

At this point she would've taken work over Eva calling 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to put the next chapter up :(


	4. She can try *the real chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh eh eh If you saw it gotcha, I'm not leaving this like that. Never.

Hysterical crying hysterical crying is the only thing filtering through the phone when Alex picks up 

"Um.....Eva" Alex went over to the dresser, pulled on some boyshorts and a sports bra 

"Heyyy Alex" Eva responded bitterly

"Uh, are you......okay" Alex was a little confused 

"Yeah. I'm okay" she sniffled 

"How exactly did you get this number?" Alex asked 

"I put it in your phone duh" Eva laughed 

"Put it in my phon- dammit Eva. Would it be to much to ask for, for just a little bit of privacy?" Alex laughed 

Maggie got up from the bed and pulled some boxers and a t-shirt on 

"We need to talk" Eva nearly wispered 

"About?" Alex asked 

"Just...just meet at the bar on Broadway ok?" Eva asked hopefully 

"Eva we have work tommorow and it's like 11 o'clock" Alex sighed 

"It's not like you were going to sleep babe" she could practically feel Eva smirking through the phone 

"Ugh ok" Alex rubbed her forehead 

"Ok?" Eva asked 

"Yeah ok. I'll be there in a sec" 

"Alone please" Eva rolled her eyes 

"Yeah like I want a round 2 of what happened in the locker room" Alex laughed 

"Alright see you then" Eva hung up 

Alex put her phone down and walked over to Maggie 

"I'm gonna head out for a bit, apparently Eva wants to talk - don't know what for - but I mean if she called me at this hour it must be serious" Alex kissed Maggie's cheek 

"So you guys are talking buddies all of a sudden?" Maggie crossed her arms 

"Far from it Mags, the girl sounded like she was falling apart. She probably just needs someone to talk to, that's it." Alex smiled 

"I thought you two hate each other. She can't find someone else to talk to?" Maggie was starting to get irritated 

"Maggie, I.........she's probably just hurting okay I-

"SHE LIKES YOU ALEX HOW LONG IS IT GONNA TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE THAT?" Maggie yelled 

"Eva? Likes me? Yeah ok" Alex walked over to the closet and pulled out jeans, a shirt, and a jacket 

"I don't understand. How can you not see it?! Alex open your damn eyes! For someone who is so smart you are being so damn stupid right now" Maggie stepped in front of Alex

"Maggie get a damn grip ok! I'm just gonna talk to her. I mean at least she will!" Alex spat and started to put on her jeans 

"That's not fair" Maggie wispered 

"Well......." Alex shrugged and started to put her shirt on 

"Alex why can't you see it." Maggie wispered again 

"SEE WHAT MAGGIE? THAT YOUR JELOUSY HAS BLURRED YOUR BETTER JUDGEMENT?!" Alex pulled on her jacket 

"It hasn't! I am trying to keep you away from a woman WHO DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU AND ONLY CARES TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!" Maggie stepped closer to Alex 

Alex stepped back a bit 

"Well I'm gonna go, it's gonna give us some time to cool off" Alex nodded 

"Alex please, she's toxic I don't want you around her" Maggie grabbed Alex's arm

"OK look Maggie. You're not wrong, she is toxic. But J'onn always taught me learning about your enemies, can open up your eyes sometimes." Alex stated 

Maggie just stared at her 

"I'm just so tired Maggie ok? I just want her to spit out her problems, and get it over with, so I don't have to go back and forth with her all day every day" Alex grabbed Maggie's hands and kissed her knuckles 

"You're gonna get hurt babe. That chick is trouble" Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist 

"I'm fully capable of defending myself" Alex laughed 

"That's not what I meant. Trust me i'm not worried about her trying to physically hurt you" Maggie let go and looked at Alex 

"I'll be fine Maggie, we're just gonna talk" Alex smiled 

"We're so overdramatic, it's like a damn soap opera" Maggie laughed 

"You can't ever be serious can you? Just one second. Just one" Alex laughed and pecked Maggie on the lips 

Alex walked towards the door "I should be back soon" the door shut 

"I'm gonna kill that bitch" Maggie laughed bitterly 

\-----------------------------

Alex walked into the bar to find Eva slouched head down on one of the tables at a booth 

"Eva?" Alex sat down across from her 

Eva's head popped up and Alex was met with red eyes 

"Hey.......hi.....urm" Eva waved 

Alex sighed "Eva are you drunk?" 

"Yup" she laughed 

"It took me five minutes to get here. How much did you drink?" Alex asked 

"A lot, but that's not the point" Eva got up and sat down next to Alex 

"Eva you need to go home, we'll talk some other time" Alex sighed 

"Nope! I wanna talk now" Eva slurred her words 

"No. Im taking you home" Alex rolled her eyes and tried to get up only to pulled back down by Eva

"You're really nice Alex, but really mean at the same time" Eva looked confused "How does that even make sense?"

"I don't know but-" Alex was cut off 

"Shhhhhh, don't talk" Eva traced her face 

"Um Eva.....you're really drunk I think you need to go home" Alex pulled her hand away from her face 

"I love how you just love to take care of people." Eva purred 

Alex pushed her off and stood up "look Eva" she offered a hand to her "you really do need to go home" 

Eva stood up on her own, instantly falling to the ground 

Alex grabbed her arms trying to get her to stand up 

When she finally did she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and practically dragged Eva out 

_________________

When Alex finally managed to get Eva's address out of her she pulled up to her house 

"Can you-" Alex looked over to the passenger seat to find Eva asleep 

"Oh for fuck sakes" Alex sighed 

She jumped out of the car and went to the other side shaking Eva to try and wake her up 

"I'm up" Eva lied and unbuckled her seat belt. She attempted to stand again only to fall for a second time 

"The things that happen when I don't listen to my girlfriend" Alex rolled her eyes and shut the door

She grabbed Eva the same way and walked up to the door 

"Keys?" Alex asked 

"Pock......erm" Eva babbled 

"Ugh stand up please" Alex searched through her pockets and finally pulled out what looked like a car and house key 

Alex unlocked the door and dragged Eva to her room *it was actually a lot harder since she was practically carrying Eva, and she didn't know where the damn thing was* 

Alex plopped Eva on the bed and stood up straight 

Before Alex could sit up straight Eva grabbed her wrists 

"Eva what are you do-" Eva bucked her hips and flipped Alex onto the bed tucking her under her body 

And there it was 

Her lips on her's 

Maggie was...........

 

 

 

Right 


	5. I´m already taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters? Hm must be feeling pretty good today

Eva leaned down again kissed down Alex´s neck

"Eva get off of me! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Alex tried to pull herself up, only to have Eva straddle her hips

Eva slid her hands to Alex's waist and squeezed ¨Damn Maggie. Lucky girl¨ Eva smirked

Alex pushed her hands away and sat up completely and pushed Eva back causing the girl to fall off the bed

“ You're not even drunk?!” Alex got off the bed and pulled out her phone “I can't believe I actually tried to help you. I TRIED TO HELP YOU AND YOU TRY TO RAPE ME?!” Alex yelled as she dialed Maggie

“Ok lets not be over dramatic, I didn't try to rape you” Eva laughed and Alex stomach turned

Alex dialed Maggie…….no answer

“What? You gonna tell your girlfriend on me?” Eva walked closer

“Back up!” Alex tried to walk towards the bedroom door but Eva stepped in front of her

“Move out of my way before I make you” Alex stepped closer

“Let's talk” Eva smiled

“There's nothing to talk about, I want to leave, I want to leave and you're not letting me. End of story” Alex pushed Eva to the side opened the door and walked into the living room

She headed towards the door and opened it when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Suddenly she felt…….dizzy

“What the hell?” Alex looked down at her hands as the world started to spin

“You see Alex, working at the DEO is reallyyyy convenient, it means I can get my hands on things like this” Eva held up a syringe

“What is that…..” Alex threw a punch to Eva`s gut, making her fall, holding her stomach

“Damn even drugged up you have a mean punch” Eva laughed as Alex fell to her knees

Alex grabbed her phone and tried to call Maggie as Eva stood up “Mags shes…...shes got me”

“I don't think so, we don't need her” Eva grabbed her phone and hung up

Alex was fighting, she was fighting with everything she had. Her body fell to the ground as she stared up at the ceiling

Eva kneeled over her and stroked her face, leaned down and kissed her nose

“Night Night babe” Eva smirked as Alex's vision faded to black

Eva picked Alex up and took her back to the room

 

____________________________________

Maggie sat up in bed and contemplated calling Alex

Maggie started to drift off to sleep when her phone started buzzing then stopped

She picked it up and looked at it “3 missed calls? Damn, maybe I did fall asleep¨

The phone rang again and she picked it up immediately “Hey babe, when are you coming home? I know it sounds kind of cheesy…. but i'm not gonna lie I really wanna cuddle right now” Maggie laughed, but as she did her smile faded immediately

“Mags she's…….she's got m-” “I don't think so, we don't need her” The call dropped and so did her heart

“Babe, ALEX!” Maggie covered her mouth as her eyes started to water

She jumped out of her bed put on her clothes, grabbing her gun and putting it in her waistband

She grabbed her Keys and called Kara. She picked up instantly “Meet me at the DEO in five, Alex is in trouble” She hung up and put the phone in her pocket storming out of the apartment and to her car

__________________________________________

Maggie walked into the DEO and walked straight to Winn pushing Kara out of the way

“I need you to look down files on Eva Reya, and track down where she lives now!” Maggie yelled

“Uh……..” Maggie shot him a death glare “yes ma'am”  
Kara walked up to Maggie “Maggie! Whats going on what happened?”

Just as Maggie was about to answer Winn spoke up “There is no Eva Reya in the system Maggie” Winn looked apologetically

“What do you mean?! SHE WORKS HERE!” Maggie yelled

“No……..she doesn't” Winn wiped his forehead “I'm sorry”

“Oh my god oh my god. I SHOULD'VE UGH!” Maggie kicked the chair. Kara was starting to get just as frantic

“I should've never let her leave the damn house. TIE HER TO A DAMN CHAIR IF THAT'S WHAT IT TOOK!”

“Maggie, please tell me what happened” Kara whispered trying to keep herself from crying “Did she…….is she…….did you talk to her” “Oh my god IS SHE-

Maggie grabbed Kara`s shoulders “NO! No little Danvers, but if we don’t find her, she might hurt her”

Just then Maggie’s phone rang, it was……...Alex?

“BABE! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Maggie yelled

“Oops wrong person” Eva laughed

Maggie skin boiled as she heard a car's engine turn over “Eva i’m BEGGING YOU LET HER GO!”

“Oh hun, desperate doesn’t sound good on you” Eva laughed again “Let’s see if it sounds good on Alex”

“When I find you-”

“There’s no need for threats” Eva responded

“You son of a bitch, how low of you to actually have to kidnap someone for them to be around you. She tried to help you, and this what you do to her?" 

"Yeah well.....that's too bad, and to think......I never thought I would be one of those "THEN NO ONE CAN!" people ya know, but I see you two together, and it makes me want to....man..... I don't even know" Eva laughed 

  
“You know what......I’m not worried about you hurting her.” Maggie stated

“Why’s that?” Eva tried to keep her composure

“Cause you love her. You won’t hurt her because you’re hopelessly, head over heals, vomit inducingly in love with her”

"Yeah, ok, if that's what you need to tell yourself to make you feel better, go ahead"

"I don't have to tell myself anything. Wow. How did it take me so long to figure this out?"

"Shut it down detective I-

"Do it" Maggie said determined

Kara stepped towards her "Maggie, no-"

"Shhh" Maggie told her 

"Do.......what?" Eva asked 

"You know what." Maggie said monotonously 

Silence

"You can't can you?" Maggie smirked because even if she knew Eva had Alex she thanked God that she would never hurt her

"Wow, guess you're a better detective than I thought" Eva sighed "Have a nice night, don't test your luck, I might just change my mind"

"Yeah....if you say so" Maggie laughed bitterly 

The phone hung up 

Eva let out a shaky breath and pulled out of the drive way

 

 

Maggie looked to Kara "We need to find her NOW!" Maggie walked towards the computer "I may have called her bluff now, but who knows what she's capable of" Maggie wiped her forehead 

"Ok" Kara let go of a breathe that she didn't know she was holding

________________

Eva looked over at Alex in the back seat 

"Handcuffs and duck tape, for my sake I hope it holds. Maggie was right.....I.....I couldn't hurt you If I tried." 

Alex was still knocked out from the dose 

"I have some place more comfortable, don't worry, it won't be long" Eva smiled and picked up speed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in the hell happened in thus chapter? Don't ask, I don't even know where I'm going with this lol


	6. I'm not gonna hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Alex have a "heart to heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took a turn THAT I wasn't even expecting. lol apologies if this doesn't even make sense.

Alex opened her eyes to find that herself in the back seat of a *dark, night time? yeah* foreign car..........with her hands cuffed and taped behind her back, along with her feet

"What the hell" She took in her surroundings.......the car was.......moving

"Morning sunshine" Eva smirked

Alex groaned "Where am I?" Alex asked slightly dazed 

"Don't worry about it, get some rest."  Eva looked back at her

"Eva? EVA-" 

"There it is" Eva smiled

"Let me go! UNTIE ME! WHAT THE HELL!" Alex yelled as she struggled to get out of her bindings 

"No can do, its gonna be a while until we get there, are you hungry?"

"Eva," Alex said calmly "if you let me go now I won't kill you when I kick your ASS!" Alex wiggled causing herself to fall on the floor, hitting her stomach on ground "ow" Alex wheezed  

"Alex?" Eva turned around "Dammit Alex, just be still. Cooperate and things will go a lot smoother for you" Eva pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out the car

She walked to the back and opened the door

"You know I'll never "cooperate"" Alex muffled into the floor 

"Well will you at least stop hurting yourself then, I need you alive" Eva grabbed Alex's hips, and Alex kicked her

"I will STAY down here...thank you" she muffled 

"Why do you keep hitting me? There's no need for violence" Eva held her side 

"Let's see if Maggie agrees with that when she finds us" Alex tried to roll over and failed

"By all means, sit there and struggle. I'm enjoying the view anyways"

Alex sighed and stopped moving

"Need help?" Eva smirked

No answer 

"Stubbornness......another quality I lo-......like about you" Eva shut the door, went to the other side by Alex's head, and opened it 

"There" Eva grabbed Alex's shoulders and pushed her up so she was on her knees 

She climbed in the car and pulled Alex onto the seat and laid her down again

Eva lifted Alex's head and sat down, putting Alex's head in her lap, and shut the door 

"Wow! Great! Much better!" Alex rolled her eyes and tried to roll on the floor again

"Alex" Eva warned and wrapped her arm around Alex's chest 

"Why are you sitting back here. Don't you have to drive or something" Alex tried to scoot down only to have Eva's grip tighten 

"Can you stop being a pain in the ass for 2 minutes please? I know you're capable" Eva leaned her head back and took a deep breath

"You still haven't answered my question" Alex turned her head away from Eva 

"Comfort" Eva shrugged 

"I don't need comfort, you should know that since you took the time of day to study me, AND THEN KIDNAP ME!" Alex wiggled again

"I didn't mean comfort for you" Eva sighed 

Alex stopped moving "Why me Eva? It could've been anyone -not that I would want them to suffer through this- but I mean...."

"I didn't "choose" you Alex. It happened on it's own. Just like you and Maggie" 

"Don't you dare compare us to "me and Maggie" there's a difference" Alex closed her eyes hoping this was a dream

"We're capable of becoming that......you just have to try" Eva stroked Alex's hair with her free hand and Alex moved away from the touch Eva smiled

Alex's stomach turned at what she thought she heard "Are you....are....are you in love with me?" 

"Maybe...maybe not" Eva shrugged 

Alex's heart sank "I don't love you Eva" 

Eva locked her fingers into Alex's hair and turned her head "Don't you ever say that again....it will take time"

"I don't need time to know that I don't love you! I'm in love with someone else, and even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't love you"

"You don't mean that"

"Oh I mean every word" 

"Shut up"

"What? Poor Eva can't handle the truth? I love Maggie Sawyer I hate you. I hate you so much it physically hurts. I wish I was laying on her lap right now. I wish she was stroking my hair. I want her-

"Shut up Alex"

"It's always gonna be her. I will always choose he-

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Eva grabbed Alex's throat and squeezed tight causing Alex's face to turn red 

"You know.....relationships take time." Alex's face started to turn blue "and I don't want to hurt you but obedience is key" 

Eva looked down at a struggling Alex and immediately removed her hand. Alex pulled in a heavy breath

Eva's eyes widened "Oh my god!" she pulled Alex to sit up lean against her "I'm so sorry" 

Alex was still struggling to calm her breathing 

"I didn't mean to I...Alex i'm so sorry" Eva wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled into the crook of her neck

"You......." Alex was still focusing on calming her breath "son of a bitch, i'm gonna kill you. Same method sounds good to me, but trust me.....I won't be letting go"

"Well we should get moving" Eva untangled herself from Alex, jumped out of the car, and got in the front seat - starting the engine 

"Your'e sick Eva, you need help." Alex adjusted in the seat and sat up fully

"I never meant to hurt you Alex" Eva started to drive

"But you did"

"I'm sorry"

"and you're still hurting me"

"How?"

"By keeping me away from Maggie" Alex sat back "it hurts"

Eva cringed at the sound of Maggie's name. She had nothing against the girl but you know.....she was......inconvenient  

"I won't do this again. I don't want to hear her name" 

" I don't know. I like Maggie. I think Maggie is a pretty nice name. Hm let me see Maggie Maggie Maggie" Alex said with fake innocence 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE ALEX STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Eva slammed her hands on the wheel

"Why don't you just kill me already huh? Anything would be better than sitting in this damn car going absolutely NOWHE-

"We're here"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh Eh Eh >:) nah i'm playin Maggie is heated she's comin for Alex


	7. I'll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie thinks back on her and Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Maggie's feeling

Maggie and Kara were going on their 12th hour trying to find Alex

"I can't hear it" Kara tried to focus on Alex's heart beat while Maggie sat next to her

"Winn tracked the phone, she left it at her house, no one has seen her car........you're her last hope Kara. Now focus"

"Maggie i'm trying, what if she doesn't.......have one......anymore" Kara wiped her eyes and looked up to keep herself from crying

"We can't think like that-" Maggie stood up and started pacing

"Maggie"

"I know she's okay. She has to be okay. If that son of a bitch so much as flicked her i'm gonna tear her fucking-

"MAGGIE!" Kara stood up and stood in front of Maggie "We don't kill"

"You don't kill" Maggie tried to get around her Kara stepped in front of her again

"Maggie, it's taking a lot out of me not to do it myself, but we don't kill" Kara put her hands on Maggie's shoulders "promise me"

"I can't" Maggie looked at the ground

"Maggie" Kara actually started to feel bad that she hadn't realized Maggie was hurting as much as she was "This is not your fault"

"HOW?!" Maggie backed away from Kara "This IS my fault. I knew something was up with Eva, and you know what I did? I let her talk me into going and speaking with her!" Maggie's voice started to crack "My job is protect her! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT EACH OTHER! That was MY job and I FAILED! So yeah, this is my fault. If anything happens to her i'll never be able to forgive myself"

Maggie turned and walked out of the room Maggie walked into the locker room and sat down on the bench She pulled in a shaky breath and searched through her pocket to find her phone. She turned on her lock screen and stared at the cover, it was a picture of Alex when she had fallen asleep on the couch the other night

Maggie thinks back

*****************

"Babe! You home?" Maggie yells as she walks into the door

No answer

"Guess not" Maggie walks into the room and puts her stuff away changing into her pajamas. She pads back into the kitchen to grab a beer when she hears a huff come from the couch

"What the hell" Maggie stalks over to the couch slowly and when she gets there her heart melts immediately. Her girlfriend curled into a ball sleeping peacefully "Babe- wait a minute" Maggie whispered as she ran back to the room to get her phone. She ran back and snapped a picture quickly. "Make wallpaper? Yes ma'am" Maggie smiled and put her phone on the table

"OK" Maggie sat on the couch next to Alex's legs "Babe" She rubbed Alex's leg "Babe wake up" Alex stirred a bit and popped open an eye

"Hi" Alex rasped

"Hey, you wanna go get in the b- Alex?" Alex started to drift again

"Dammit Alex" Maggie laughed and got up so she could kneel on the floor next to Alex's face "Alex" she rubbed Alex's arm. She woke up a bit again but didn't open her eyes

"mm" is all Alex managed to get out

"How many times have I told you to stop overworking yourself? It's not healthy"

"I didn't Maggie I just had a really hard day"

"Alex" Maggie warned

"Okay.....okay I hear you"

"No you don't"

"Why not?"

"Because we had the same conversation last week"

"Ugh"

"Alex I know that you know you're pushing yourself way past your limits. It hurts me to see you like this"

Alex opened her eyes slowly "It's apart of my jo-

"Don't pull that with me"

"Mags I don't know what you want me to do"

"I wan't you to realize when you need to stop!"

"Maggie I-

"I'm not gonna sit here and watch you do this to yourself!"

Maggie stood up and walked to the room, slamming the door

Alex sat up and rubbed her temples. She walked over to the door. Just as she was reaching for the door nob she stopped "Maggie" Alex knocked "Can I come in?" She heard Maggie sniffle

"Danvers it's your room too, you don't have to ask"

Alex opened the door slowly "Maggie.......I'm sorry"

Maggie was sitting with her back against the headboard "Alex.......don't. We have this conversation so often I should have it memorized"

Alex inched over to the bed and sat on the edge looking at Maggie

"I don't know what you want me to do Maggie. I'm sorry but I have a job to do"

Maggie perked up at that "Your job is not to put yourself six feet under because you forget to eat, or you carelessly go on a solo mission without back up, or you work yourself so hard that you pass out from exhaustion! Alex you need to change, and trust I never thought I would say something like that to you, because I fell in love with you because of how you are. But if you don't change for you, at least do it for me."

Alex just listened

"You know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. I love you, I love you so much Alex. You need to love yourself. You need to take care of yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Alex you gotta give me more than that" 

"Maggie I-" A sob ripped through Alex's body as she wiped her face trying to stop herself from crying

"Come here" Maggie opened her arms

Alex just looked at her 

"Alex....come here....please" Maggie whispered

Alex slowly crawled up the bed and Maggie wrapped her arms around her 

She let her cry as she rubbed her back and kissed forehead

When Alex's breathing calmed and her sobbed filtered she gently put her finger on Alex's chin to get her to look at her

"Ok" Alex whispered

"Ok what?"

"I'll change"

"Alex you can't just-

"I'll show you. I can change. I'll try, I don't know if I can.....but i'll try. For you"

"That's all I ask."

"Maggie?"

"Yes babe"

"Thank you"

"For what?" 

"For always taking care of me"

"Always" 

*************************

Maggie looked up from her screen and smiled "I won't stop until I find you Alex" She kissed the screen and tucked her phone in her pocket 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I really suggest you read the warnings cause this story is not gonna be pretty :(


	8. We're here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go

Eva opened the back door to find Alex on the floor again "Alex? How did you get on the floor?"

"Because a certain son of a bitch decided to slam on their brakes" Alex muffled once again "I didn't say anything because i'm not really looking forward to a round two of what happened earlier"

"Will you let me help you get out of the car or are you gonna kick me again?" Alex finally successfully turned over

"Definitely gonna kick you" 

"Suit yourself" Eva pulled out another syringe 

"OK! OK! I won't kick you please don't!"

"Promise?" 

"Maybe" Eva took the cap off "OK! OK! I promise JUST PLEASE DON'T STAB ME!"

Eva put the cap back on and put it in her pocket. She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her towards her

Once she was at the edge of the seat, she bent her knees and put Alex over her shoulder, shutting the door

"When the hell did you get so strong?" Alex cringed at what sounded like a compliment that came out of her mouth

"Wow, that sounds like I have a chance" Eva smirked as she walked to the door 

"Yeah sure thing, just untie me and you'll find out" 

"Ha Ha very funny"

Eva put Alex down on the porch and she looked around "Where the hell are we?" 

"Don't worry about it" Eva winked at her and her stomach turned 

"You know these cuffs really hurt" Eva pulled out her keys looking for a certain one "and plus you wrapped them with duck tape which makes it hurt even more- no no no!" Alex wiggled a bit causing herself to fall and hit her head on the wooden porch "mother FUCKER! That hurt!"

Eva's eyes snapped to Alex "What are you doing?!" She ran over Alex and sat her up slowly 

She moved her hair out of the way and searched Alex's head looking for any bruising "Are you okay?" she kissed her forehead 

"No"

"I'm sorry"

"Eva.......please let me go. There's no reason to keep me here"

"I....can't" Eva pulled her hand back but still stayed at eye level with Alex 

"Why not?" Alex started to get agitated

"Alex.....you don't understand. Me getting you away from those people was for the best. You don't realize it now but you will. I'm just doing what's best for you" Eva got up and went back to the door

"You mean you're doing what's best for you! Right?! Cause you're not thinking about me, you're thinking about yourself!" Alex called after her  

"How do you figure?"

"Because if you really cared about me, or you really........loved me, you would want me to be happy! I'm happy with Maggie, and you hate that so you took me away from her! So don't you dare say you're doing this for me!" Eva opened the door and walked over to Alex grabbing her arms and putting her on her shoulder again

"I won't sit here and listen to you talk about her again" She shut the door and locked it, bringing her over to the couch 

She laid Alex down and sat next to her legs 

"You need help Eva. I don't know if I wan't to get you some or just make sure no one ever has to suffer a conversation with you again" 

Eva got up and pulled up Alex's head and sat down, putting her head in her lap 

"Can you stop doing that? I don't want to lay in your lap. Nor do I want to get choked again, so.....if you could just kindly keep your hands away from my throat" 

"I'm not gonna choke you again" Eva started to rub Alex's stomach

"What are you doing? I'm not a baby" 

"I'm aware" Eva rolled her eyes "sometimes I feel like contact keeps me sane" 

"Well you've either never touched anyone in your life, or that's not true" 

"I'm not crazy Alex"

"News to me"

Eva just looked down at her unamused  

"I want to leave, and you're making me uncomfortable so please stop rubbing my stomach"

Eva's hand stopped immediately "Sorry"

"Why do you do that?!"

"Do what? I thought you asked me to stop" Eva shot Alex a confused look

"Why do you keep apologizing, and acting like you're really sorry when you're not?!" Alex shuffled a bit "You confuse the life out of me! One minute I think your worth redemption - which is very rare - and then another minute I wanna shoot you until they have to use your dental record to identify who you are!" 

"I truly am sorry Alex. I don't want to hurt you but, as you can see, I don't have the best control of my temper. I don't want to hurt you, it just happens." She pushed Alex's hair out of her face 

"You do know that I don't love you?"

Eva took a deep breath in "I know. I'm aware that i'm in love with a woman that'll never love me back, but at least I get to hold her and be around her as if her heart was mine" she smiled down at Alex 

Alex turned her head "Nope, I don't feel bad for you. Not one bit" Alex lied -she hated it - but she felt a little bad for Eva

"I'm not asking you to" 

"Eva plea-" Eva started laughing on the verge of wheezing "did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just the fact that you DO feel bad for me" Eva wiped her eyes "Oh my God Alex, I thought it'd be a lot harder than that. Really? I just throw some "i'm in love with a woman I could never have" sob story bullshit, and that's all it takes? Oh God i'm in love with an idiot" 

"You fucker! I can't believe I actually felt BAD for you!" Alex rolled off of Eva falling to the floor "ow. You know what? I don't care I rather be on the floor" 

"Fine." Eva stood up and walked the kitchen 

"Screw help, I'm gonna go with the dental-shooting option"

"Promise?" Alex could practically hear the smirk on Eva's face 

"Ugh, please hurry Maggie. Kara. J'onn. Hell i'd even take Mon-el at this point"

_______________________________________

Kara stormed out of the green room 

"I have it, I tracked her heart beat! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" 

Maggie almost fell scrambling out of the chair to get to Kara "Where are they?"

"Grab your gear, and one of the DEO trucks and follow me. I'll lead" 

"Are you guys sure you don't want to bring back up?" Winn asked worried 

"If we bring a whole team it'll draw attention. Kara and I got this" Maggie ran off to the weapons room and started packing

"If anyone is listening right now please let her be okay. I'm coming Alex"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys as you can see this story is coming to an end. Sadly. Let's see how everything turn out. It's gonna get a bit crazy. Leave suggestions for what you want me to write next.


	9. I know you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a plan

"You know you're a liar right?" Alex said as she turned over on the floor

"How's that?"

"You said you didn't mean to hurt me but.........how do you choke someone on accident?"

Alex tilted her head as Eva walked to the couch and sat down "It was an accident"

"Yeah because ya know I stumble and "accidentally" have my hands around someones throat all the time! No biggie" Alex rolled her eyes

"That's not what I meant."

"Well then what do you mean?! Why do you always have to sugar coat shit? Spit it out!"

"I don't have to answer to you so I suggest you lower your tone" 

"Wow, now you don't even have the balls to answer me" 

"Alex, please stop. I don't want hurt you"

"Oh no, but you do. You do want to hurt me. You know you can't control me and that pisses you off, so when you can't......... you want to hurt me."

"NO! I don't! Now quiet before I-"

"Before you what? Choke me? Hit me? Cut me?"

Eva stood up and started pacing "Shut up Alex" 

"Come on, you know you want to" Alex started to peal at the tape that finally started to come off 

When she finally got it off she put it to the side 

"I don't" 

"I don't believe you"

"Alex you're skating on thin ice"

"See? I knew it, you're a liar"

"I"M NOT A LIAR!"

"Wow! So hostile!" Alex smiled at getting the exact reaction she wanted

"That's it" Eva kneeled down to grab Alex

Alex pulled her head all the way back and threw it forward hitting Eva in the face, and dazing her 

She inched over to her and turned her back towards her, searching through her pockets 

"Got it." Alex found the keys and unlocked her handcuffs. As soon as she freed her hands she started to take the tape off of her feet

Eva started to get her focus back

Alex unlocked the cuffs on her ankles, but as she did she felt that sharp pain again in her side 

Alex turned and snatched the syringe out of her side and threw it across the room

Alex stood up and stepped far away from Eva 

Eva stood up too 

"You have half the dose Alex you can't fight me" Eva smirked as she got into a fighting stance 

"You're right. This isn't a fair fight" Alex smirked too as she raised her fist "for you" 

"Wow. Started out as just a fight-"

"And now its gonna end that way" 

"So be it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is dosed up. Who knows >:)


	10. Stay awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is going on here?

Alex blinked slowly as she tried to hold onto the last piece of consciousness she had left

“Sleepy are we?” They started to circle each other

“Shut up”

Eva stepped forward making Alex step back

“You afraid of me?” Eva smirked

“No” Alex shook her head trying to stay on her feet

Eva charged forward and landed a blow to Alex’s side

Alex kicked Eva in the leg causing her to fall. Alex put her knee in her chest and wrapped her hands around Eva’s throat

Eva bucked her hips making Alex fall over. She quickly got on her knees, wrapping her arm around Alex’s throat, putting her in a headlock.

Alex elbowed her constantly, trying to break the headlock, to no avail. She used all her energy to pull Eva’s arms, and throw her over her shoulder

Alex got up as fast as she could and ran toward the kitchen.

“If I defend more than I fight I can beat her” Alex whispered to herself as she grabbed a knife

Alex could feel herself getting tired, but she couldn’t stop now

Eva stalked into the kitchen “Now that’s not fair is it”

“Fair? Fair?! You wanna talk about fair right now?! You shot me up with half a dose of anesthesia! Or whatever the hell that was………….” Alex stumbled backwards

Eva took that as an opportunity to bring Alex down, the knife sliding to the side

Alex eyes started to blur as she felt her body hit the floor, along with someone on top

Eva jumped on Alex, and started to whale on her. Alex helplessly held her hands up trying to deflect the hits, but ended up making it worse. Eva was hitting her in every place she could reach “I GAVE YOU AN OPTION! I TRIED TO HELP YOU!” Eva landed another blow to her temple, and Alex's arms dropped “So be it!” Eva picked up the knife that had been dropped and brought it Alex’s throat

“Eva…...please” Alex was slowly slipping

“You should have thought of that before-” A gun cocked and she felt a cold barrel at her scalp

“Put……...the knife……….down” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is wild tbh. I'd be surprised if you're still reading it


	11. Help is on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, i'm half sleep tbh

“PUT IT DOWN!” Maggie yelled as she pushed the gun into her head

 

“Hello detective, I guess I should’ve expected you sooner or later” 

 

“Eva I swear to God! Put the KNIFE DOWN!” 

 

“You’re gonna shoot me either way” Eva started to move the knife when she felt a tight grip around her wrist, causing her to drop it. 

 

“Supergirl?!” Eva struggled against Kara’s grip as she started to tighten her hold nearly breaking her wrist 

 

Kara yanked her to her feet, and pulled her away from Alex 

 

Maggie put her gun away and scrambled to Alex, shaking her to try and keep her awake 

 

“Alex babe, you have to stay awake” She softly picked up her head and put it in her lap 

 

“I’m……..Maggie?” 

 

“Yeah it’s me babe” Maggie threw her a broken smile “Can you do me a favor?”

 

Alex started to doze off again 

 

“No no no” Maggie shook her again “Stay awake” 

 

“I’m trying” Alex closed her eyes

 

“Alex. Stay awake”

 

“Guess the medicine is doing it’s job” Eva said proudly 

 

“Shut up!” Maggie and Kara yelled at the same time 

 

“Take her outside!” Maggie yelled 

 

Kara pushed Eva towards the door as they exited 

 

Maggie looked back down to Alex “You still with me Danvers?” 

 

“Y….yeah”

 

“Open your eyes for me please” 

Alex slowly popped one eye open, then the next

 

Maggie smiled “There she is”

 

“I’m not a baby…..Sawyer” Alex laughed weakly 

 

“Shut up” Maggie pushed her hair out of her face “I need you to stay awake Alex”

 

“I’m…….i’m really tired”

 

“I know, that’s why you need to try and stay awake”

 

“I’m not sure how much longer I can stay awake” Alex smiled “You okay?” 

 

“Alex, you’re on the verge of passing out and you’re asking me if I”M okay?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re such a dork”

 

“Just wanted to ask one last time” Alex smiled again 

 

Maggie’s heart dropped 

 

“What do you mean “one last time” Alex?” 

 

“If I don’t make-” 

 

“Alex, you’re gonna be okay” Maggie’s voice started to crack 

 

“We don’t know that” 

 

“Don’t say that I-” 

 

Sirens 

 

“Help is here just hold on” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me guy. Hear me out, i'm trying


	12. How would you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie wait for updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long guys

Maggie paced back and forth in the waiting room as Kara sat in a chair near the window….distant. 

 

All Maggie could think about while Alex was fighting for her life was how this all could’ve been prevented if she would’ve told Alex how Eva felt about her. 

 

“Me and my dumbass ego is gonna cost her her life” Maggie whispered to herself  

 

Kara’s eyes snapped to Maggie “Maggie?”

 

Maggie turned to look at her “Yeah”

 

Kara stood up and walked towards her “You know this isn’t your fault right?”

 

“Debatable”

 

“Maggie the only one to blame here is Eva, she did this not you”

 

“But if I would've-” 

 

“How do you know she wouldn’t have done it anyways”

 

“What?”

 

“You told me that Alex left that night and you tried to stop her. I’m guessing you’re thinking that if you did, this wouldn’t have happened right?” 

 

“Right”

 

“How do you know she wouldn’t have found another way to take her even if she stayed?”

 

“I- I don’t.” 

 

“Exactly. You can’t keep doing this to yourself Maggie, always finding a way to make things your fault when they aren’t. If Eva wanted her badly enough she would’ve got to her eventually. This isn’t anyone’s fault but her’s” Kara pulled Maggie in for a hug nearly crushing her spine 

 

Maggie chuckled into Kara’s shoulder “Since when did you get so wise little Danvers”

 

“Family of Alex Danvers!” a doctor said as he emerged with a clipboard in his grip

 

Kara and Maggie scrambled towards him 

 

“Yes that’s us” Kara answered 

 

“Alex has suffered 3 broken ribs, a hairline fracture in her right arm, extensive blood loss, but luckily no internal bleeding, the blows she took to the temple has given a severe concussion to her head, and her neck is heavily bruised do to the blockage of her airways. She will make a full recovery but until then she will be transferred to the DEO. Your boss will update you with the rest” He pointed behind them and walked off.

 

J’onn stood there as they turned around. 

 

Kara ran to him wrapping her arms around him, nearly making him topple over. 

 

He held her to his chest as he looked over to Maggie. He looked down to Kara and whispered something in her ear 

 

Kara nodded and walked towards the hospital doors, exiting.

 

“Where is she going” Maggie looked over to J’onn 

 

“They’re starting the transfer, I told Kara to meet us there” 

 

“I’m not leaving here until she does”

 

“I’m not asking you to”

 

“Where” Maggie took a deep breath “Where is Eva” Maggie grinded her teeth

 

“In DEO containment”

 

“I wanna see her”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that”

 

“J’onn she nearly killed Alex we’re just gonna let her get away with that!”

 

“I’m not. I’m handling it”

 

“J’onn you-”

 

“Alex Danvers is being transferred now” the doctor nodded as he left 

 

“Let’s go Maggie, I can get you there before they pull in”

 

“Ok” 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Maggie and J’onn landed on the balcony 

 

She quickly ran towards where Alex was being wheeled in 

 

Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the room “You should let them set up”

 

Maggie sighed as she watched the doctors move around Alex’s bed 

 

The doctors slowly one by one exited the room

 

The last one out stopped in front of them “She'll be unconscious for the time being but you guys can go in and see her.”  Maggie and Kara nearly trampled the man trying to get into the room

 

Kara sat next to the bed moving some hair from Alex’s face 

 

Maggie stood frozen

 

Her stomach turned with guilt, fear, disgust, and anger. All of her emotions were kicking her in the gut not letting her settle. 

 

Maggie ran out of the room towards the control panel grabbing a set of keys and heading down the hallway. 

 

She opened the door and locked it behind her, dropping the keys in the corner.

 

“Well what a treat…...Maggie Sawyer in the flesh has come to see me. This should be fun” Eva smirked  


	13. They can't protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update. It'll be more frequent now.

Eva squirmed in her restraints as she sat in the chair “Are you just gonna stand and look or-”

Maggie darted across the room pulling Eva out of the chair by her collar and delivering a knee to her stomach, pulling Eva back up just to effectively punch her back down. Eva fell and struggled to sit up. 

“No no” Maggie walked closer kicking her in the chest. Eva fell back hitting her head on the ground. “I want you to see what it feels like” Maggie put her boot on her throat as Eva squirmed gasping for air “I want you to know how Alex felt” Maggie dropped on top of her sending blow after blow to Eva’s body

Maggie paused to catch her breath 

“You feel better?” Eva smirked as her vision blurred 

Maggie kept punching not noticing and crash of the door behind her 

“SAWYER” J’onn yelled as he ran to Maggie pulling her off and putting her to the side 

Maggie got around him and tried to get back to Eva until she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her on her feet 

“Maggie stop!” Kara looked at her pleadingly 

Maggie struggled against her to no avail. She started to sob as she trashed against Kara

“I’m gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!” Maggie yelled as tears streamed down her face “They can’t protect you forever!” 

“GET HER OUT OF HERE” J’onn yelled as two other agents walked in the room to assess Eva 

Kara nearly had to drag Maggie out of the room as she was still fighting against her “LET ME GO!”

Kara ignored her and took her down the hallway pushing her into a room, shutting the door, and locking it. 

Maggie ran back to the door and started to beat on it “LET ME OUT! KARA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T LET ME OUT OF HERE I”LL-”

“Maggie?” a scruffy voice responded behind her 

Maggie turned around “Alex?”


	14. How are you awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie cools down a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs nervously* Please don't kill me I know it's been a while

"Hey" Alex said as she smiled over at Maggie

Maggie ran over to the side of the bed, pulling a chair up next to it "Hey? Are you kidding me" Maggie laughed breathlessly "How are you even awake"

Alex reached out but Maggie took her hand and set it back on the bed, squeezing it gently. "Please, don't try to move too much"

Alex laughed but cringed a bit at the ache in her side. "That medicine must be working good if that's only an ache" Alex looked up and smiled at Maggie only to be met with a frown "What?' Alex asked

"I just..." she paused for a bit " I have no clue how you're even smiling so hard right now"

"Would it be too cheesy if I said you?"

"Yes" Maggie said as she giggled. But she didn't she feel like everything was okay yet. Alex was okay, she was there, why was she feeling this way? Maggie frowned again as she looked down at their hands and started to stroke the back of Alex's

"Hey what's wrong?" Alex said as she turned her head slightly more towards Maggie 

"I don't know I just......I feel like this is my fault"

"Maggie this isn't your fault, we had no clue Eva even showed interest towards m-"

"I KNEW!" Maggie yelled as she stood up slightly startling Alex "I FREAKIN KNEW AND I-" Maggie started to pace around the room "I got jealous and I lashed out and I acted like a child. It pissed her off and she lashed out too! None of this would've happened if I would've just- UGH!" Maggie kicked the chair over as she went back over to the door and started to pound on it again "LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE KARA!!!" 

"Mags" Alex tried 

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM I'LL BREAK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN!" Maggie started to hit the door harder 

"Maggie, please" she tried again

"No Alex" Maggie just stood there with her back to her

"No what?" confusion set as tears began to form in her eyes

"I know what you're gonna do if I stay.....I'm gonna sit here and you're gonna forgive me like I deserve it-"

"You do Maggie I-....this isn't your fault. Even after everything you told me. What Eva did was on Eva. We still haven't talked about what happened in the locked room but now I know how you felt Maggie. We can just go from there. You didn't do this Maggie just come here please?" she looked over at Maggie with watery eyes

The door opened as an agent peaked their head in "Sorry, we always put agent Danvers in a room where she can't let herself out when she get hurt so-...I see I interrupted something.....my apologies" he said as he left and shut the door.

Maggie reached for the door knob 

"Mags? Please?" tears started to drop onto her gown 

Maggie looked over her shoulder, then left the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorryyyyyyy for the super long wait. I got so caught up in school that I legit left this fic for like a year Holy shit I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a bumpy ride. *warning* Read the tags before you read this! *warning*


End file.
